ktdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash
My story is an interesting one. But in order for someone to understand it, they must start from the beginning. As me and my group of interesting companions are gathered around the fire preparing for bed after this long day of fighting and traveling, I have decided to scribble my story down in my journal. That way, should I be found dead my story would live on along with the knowledge that all my tome contains. Perhaps my spell tome would be able to help another beginning magus as much as it has helped me in this life time. My life has always been troubled...even from the time I was born. Though my family would always claim that I was trouble before I was even born. I came from a well to do family. We weren't considered rich or noble, but we were better off than many others beneath us in the town. My home-town was called Barthes. Centered near the capital, we didn't have much trouble crime wise. After all, the King wanted to keep appearances that the closer to the capital you were so that they could gain more from taxes. But that's straying from the story and not important to my tale. My mother was sent to prison just before my birth. She had been raised in another well to do family and arranged marriage was set to my father. But if you ask him, she had always been a proper woman and never got into trouble with the police. After all, that would kill a well to do family's reputation. And in the town of Barthes, close to the main town of Burrova, reputation was everything. A week or so after my mother's imprisonment, she gave birth to me. In the pit like cells of Barthes prison, my mother's screams made the guards come rushing to her. According to the rumors I heard, the milk went sour when I was born. Even the milk in my mother's own breasts. It destroyed her. She wasn't able to feed me and the prison didn't contain any milk that would suit an infant. So they sent me away. The black sheep of the Maxus family was sent away in secret. My father payed countless gold to send me away in the middle of the night. I was sent to live with my mother's stewardess. Mostly so she could still visit the child she sent away. The secret was supposed to stay. Especially when my magic showed up. My mother's stewardess soon became unable to take care of me, mostly after the law arrested me. At the age of five, I had been framed for running an organized crime operation....yes you read that correctly. I was sent to jail in the same cell my mother had given birth to me in. Though after a few years a guard took pity on my case. It started out with him sneaking me extra food and water. Then as my magic grew, he knew I couldn't stay hidden here in the prison. He hatched a plan and told me about it. It took a week before it could be pulled off. But he did it. I escaped from prison with his help and he handed me a sack of bread and water before tossing some gold and pushing me out of the line of fire as the other's saw his betrayal. I ran. I ran for many weeks before my supplies were exhausted and I collapsed unconscious onto the ground. That was when a Half-Elf took me in. He fed me and brought me back to full strength and became a mentor in my magic. Giving me an old tome he had, he taught me how to read magic and write down my spells into the book so that way they wouldn't be lost forever if something happened. I will say that he was nicer than the family that sent me away. His name was Moon. He didn't talk much about why he was here on his own in the woods, and I never questioned it. As a year or two went by he taught me how to fight with swords and other various weapons. He mentioned an ability to channel my spells through my weapon, but said it would be many years before I mastered it. And he was right. I only recently learned how to do it and I am twenty three at the time I'm writing this. When he mentioned this ability to me I was thirteen. Not long after that, Moon disappeared. I went to the usual meeting place in the woods and waited for three days. Only leaving long enough to hunt and water before returning to the place and sleeping. After the three days went by, I decided he wasn't coming around. But he had done all he needed to do. He taught me how to use my tome, how to survive in the woods, and he also kept me fed till I learned these things. I left the forest with a smile on my face and a tad bit of pride. I traveled like that for a year. I traveled until I found a town well away from Barthes. I didn't know if the police were still on my trail or not, and for this moment I wasn't concerned with it. The village I came too was the small one called Loston. It was quiet and everyone knew everyone. It took a few months before I won everyone over. In the process of those few months I had turned fifteen, and I was now old enough to work. They gave me the job of fisherman. Though I wasn't a man. I did the job nonetheless. I spent months working the docks and selling what I fished up. I stayed at the small tavern they had. But one day I had to say goodbye to it all. In the middle of the night, I was taken from the tavern. Sent to a hidden slave house location where I was forced to do unspeakable things for many years. I won't disclose those things. I'll only say that I was there for five years. The only way out was when one of the guards got clumsy and left me a sword after 'services'. I took the chance. I fought my way out and fought through the cells until I found the leader, well 'master' as he liked to be called. He tried to make me stay and then we fought. I won. I stabbed him in the back of his head after tricking him with a few 'services' that he had forced me to perform many other nights. I also stabbed him in his heart on his back. I couldn't resist. I left that place after gathering my things, what of them I could find, and leaving. Then I stumbled across this group. While I know my story might not have impact on other magus's, I simply want it to be told. The black sheep of the Maxus family went through a great many things, but she continued on her journey. Category:Characters Category:PC